


Transaction

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long way around to what Kakashi really wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transaction

With teenage curiosity came rebellion. Even the most obedient and loyal fell prey to it. Even the strongest tie was tested by it and Kakashi knew the moment curiosity and rebellion awoke in Naruto

He knew and he planned, plotted. He sinned long before he said a word. Long before he lifted a finger he sinned. That moment damned him to hell long before he made a move. And since he was already damned there was no reason not to go all the way through.

Taste what he was already damned for.

So with the first indiscretion he made his move, playful words as he trailed a finger down Naruto’s arm. An offer of a haven of sorts. An understanding ear. An alibi. A reliable alibi because not only did Kakashi understand, he encouraged once Naruto did not go to excess. And to Naruto that meant Kakashi was firmly on his side. To Naruto, that meant in some way what he was doing was right.

So Kakashi let him drive his car a few times, long before Naruto had a license or even a permit. It had been worth it. The wide smile and the secretive looks. It had been worth it. Kakashi had given him his first taste of alcohol. Been there as Naruto choked on the first sip and had been by his side the moment he had been able to stand it long enough without pulling a face.

He had watched tanned cheeks flush and blue eyes glaze. It was after that night that Kakashi had started warning Naruto more about going overboard. About being careful. Of his own positions. He had kept pressing to make sure Naruto understood the risks. That he understood too far would be reckless. Dangerous for the both of them. And Naruto had laughed.

The game only really begun the time Kakashi asked for a kiss for his services. For his silence. The way Naruto had not hesitated before pressing his lips to Kakashi’s own. How he had tried to turn the simple kiss into something more had made Kakashi’s heart race.

Then the kisses increased. Things Kakashi never thought Naruto would have an interest in he was doing and keeping it secret to everyone but Kakashi asking Kakashi to help him, advise him. Then the type of acts for Kakashi’s silence grew bigger and bigger but always at Naruto’s suggestion.

“So…” Naruto drawled as he got back to his feet. Kakashi caught a glimpse of the boy’s arousal straining against his jeans before Naruto’s shirt covered it. Naruto’s tongue gently ran across his lips chasing and sweeping away the remains of Kakashi’s come. Kakashi’s softening cock twitched at the erotic sight. “My going to the cruise is just between us right?”

Kakashi knew he could do many things at this point. The entire ordeal had not gotten out of hand yet. It could but it had not but he was loath to do anything but bail the boy out of trouble. Besides he knew the real truth as well. The parties, the sneaking out. It was all an excuse.

Naruto lived it up because Kakashi wanted him to. He knew that Naruto enjoying himself and being reckless made it far easier to continue with the game. Although it was getting less and less a game and turning into something serious.

But it had always been serious.

Kakashi contemplated his tired self, his softening cock and smiled at Naruto who was still dressed and practically vibrated in his excitement.

“Payment received.” Kakashi said lazily. “I have no idea what cruise people will speak of.”

“Good.” Naruto chuckled. “You coming to dinner next week?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi murmured. “There’s a tournament we are to team up in remember?”

“I remember.” Naruto grinned. “Two days just us in the house.” His grin widened. “Did I tell you Mom and Dad have to work late?”

Kakashi’s control nearly snapped at those words. Instead he limited himself to perusing Naruto’s aroused figure. “Really.” He mused even as he fell into a deeper hell.


End file.
